


The New Guy

by TwinEnigma



Series: Misc YJAM fills [25]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: GFY, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prompt Fill, in which someone doesn't do their homework, yjam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: Tuxedo Mask joins the Justice League. The League and Young Justice get more than they bargained for.





	1. 1

                “It’s almost the New Year and you know what that means,” Superman said, smiling at the rest of the assembled Justice League.

                Wonder Woman tapped some of the keys on the console and picked up where he left off: “We’ve assembled a list of potential candidates based on your nominations.  As you know, candidates must be ratified by vote.”

                “I nominate Nightwing.  He’s got the experience, he’s a good leader and diplomat,” Hal Jordan started, “I, for one, would like to see him advance.”

                “He’s already made his wishes perfectly clear.  He will _not_ be joining the League at this time,” Batman said, narrowing his eyes at the Green Lantern as he pressed the button to switch pictures.  “I nominate Tuxedo Kamen, out of Japan.”

                Zatanna made a funny sort of noise as a picture of a tall man in a cape and full, formal tuxedo appeared on the holoscreen.

                “Friend of yours?” Rocket asked, quietly.

                Zatanna shook her head.

                “No offense, Bats, but we already have a magical super hero in a tux,” Plastic Man said, grinning like an idiot.  “And she’s way prettier.”

                Batman gave him a withering glare.

                Plastic Man, terrified, sunk back into his seat.

                “Granted, it looks like he’s got some experience, so what else’s Tux-boy got to offer?” Green Arrow asked, pulling up the file on his own, smaller holoscreen.  “No offense, he seems kinda small fry.”

                “He’s a skilled fighter with large-scale psychic awareness and his advanced medical knowledge and healing abilities would make him a valuable asset,” Batman said, leaning back.

                “Fair enough,” Green Arrow said.

                “I, for one, would still like to see more women in the League,” Wonder Woman said, pressing a button.  A second image popped, showing a pink-haired young girl in what looked like a pink, highly modified Japanese sailor-collar style schoolgirl’s uniform.  “His sidekick, Sera Chibi Mun, is very skilled and would make a welcome addition.  My only concern is her age.”

                Hawkwoman nodded in agreement.

                “We can always do what we’ve done in the past - start her with Young Justice and move her up when she’s ready,” Black Canary suggested.  “There’s definitely room for another girl on the team.”

                “Amen,” Rocket agreed.  “There is _way_ too much testosterone down there.”

                Superman cleared his throat and added: “Anyway, back on topic, Tuxedo Kamen is well-regarded within the Japanese superhero community and, if things work out, having him – and his sidekick, naturally – on board would certainly go a long way towards keeping things smooth in the PR and diplomatic departments.”

                “Toyman might get insulted if we pass him over though,” the Flash piped up.  “Speaking of which, why haven’t we nominated him?”

                All the women seated at the table glared at him.

                “Oh, right, yeeaaaaaah, forgot,” the Flash said, wincing.  “How about Guy-“

                “NO!” both Hal and John said.

                “I just had a sudden case of déjà vu,” Flash quipped.

                Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and pressed the ‘next’ button.


	2. 2

                For those not in the know, the addition of one Tuxedo Kamen to the Justice League was something of a mind-boggling oddity.  He certainly didn’t seem like the strongest and definitely didn’t seem very heroic on the surface level – dashing and mysterious, yes, but heroic, no.  In fact, even locally, he received comparatively very little press, the vast majority of it focused on the more obvious superheroics of his comrades in arms, the Sera Senshi. But he was very handsome, could heal terrible wounds, and he was the one getting civilians clear of the destruction while the team dealt with the various big bads, so what little anyone outside of Japan knew about him boiled down to him being the pretty healer guy who does their PR – the nice guy.

                Now that he was outside the shadow of his teammates and paired up with the League, it became rapidly obvious that everyone had underestimated him.

                Tuxedo Kamen was a master at cane-fighting and just as agile and ninja-like as a member of the Bat-clan, as everyone on the Team was finding out the hard way.

                Robin hit the floor for the second time in two minutes with a heavy oof and started a bit as he raised his head, only to stare at the business end of a cane.  His staff landed on the other side of the ring a half second later.

                “You’re still a bit slow on the left side,” Tuxedo Kamen said, pulling his cane away from the teen’s throat and shaking his head.  He leaned forward and, offering him a hand, narrowed his eyes at him: “You… injured it recently.”

                And it also turned out that his reported “psychic awareness” was a lot stronger than anyone thought.

                “Believe me, the other guy was a lot worse off,” Robin said, taking the offered help.  “It’s nothing, really, and it’s almost all healed anyway.”

                Tuxedo Kamen did not seem impressed.  “Hmm, I should take a look at it anyway.  You’re going on a mission today.”

                “We are?” Beast Boy said, popping his head in from the other room.   “Sweet!  HEY GUYS!”

                Robin rolled his eyes.  “Beast Boy, don’t get their hopes up.  We’re not getting a mission.  Nightwing isn’t even here.”

                “You will,” Tuxedo Kamen said mysteriously, and left.

                Robin glared at their current chaperone’s retreating back.  Then, slowly, he reached up and began to rub his left side, wincing a little.  “Damn it.”

                The computer pinged suddenly and, stiffly, Robin walked over.  He pressed the answer button and Nightwing popped up on screen:  “Hey, bro, where is everyone?”

                “In the other room, watching Professor What,” Robin answered, stepping up, his side completely forgotten.  “What’s up?”

                “Got a mission for ya,” Nightwing smiled.

                Robin blinked.

                He had a sudden, inexplicable bad feeling about this.


	3. 3

                “AWW, COME ON! I’m _always_ on Gamma Squad!” La’gaan complained, stomping his foot.

                Robin resisted to urge to point out that he was always on Gamma Squad, too, and instead settled on pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, and trying to focus on not getting a headache.  He supposed, though, that at this point a headache was inevitable.  Not only was he on Gamma Squad _again_ , forced to deal with Jaime’s one-sided crazy talk with the Beetle and La’gaan’s pissing and moaning about their assignment, he’d also got the blatant misfortune of being handed the new girl.

                The blatantly pink-themed, wholly girly, could-out-eat-the-Flash, completely ridiculous, _annoying_ new girl.

                He opened his eyes and glared at her.

                Sera Chibi Mun glared right back and stuck out her tongue at him.

                “That’s about it, so – Mal, you’ve got the Tower, Alpha Squad with Tuxedo Kamen, Bravo and Delta with me, and Gamma Squad with the Bioship,” Nightwing finished, clapping his hands together.  “Let’s go, everyone!”

                As soon as his predecessor’s back was turned, Robin raised a hand, pointed at his eyes and then pointed at the pink menace, the unsaid message blatantly clear: _I am watching you._

                She repeated the gesture, arrogantly leaning forward, and turned, sauntering away.

                _Oh, it’s on now,_ he thought.


End file.
